fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party: Forever Fun
Mario Party: Forever Fun is a Mario Party Game for the Wii U. The main feature is unlike any of the others: you can choose to turn the Bosses, Cars, and Stars On and Off! That way if you don't like the cars, you can just do a normal board, or if you don't like the bosses, you can just play without them! etc. This game's soul purpose is for family and friends to get together and have the exact party you and friends want. Game Modes Party Mode The main mode of the Game! You can play as any of the playable characters (that are unlocked), and play on any board of your choice! (That's been unlocked.) After every round, a Minigame will start. You can also turn On and Off Boss Battles, the Kart, Stars, or even Bonus Stars and Minigames! Party Mall In the Party Mall, you can buy stuff! It ranges from Characters, to Boards, and Minigames! It will even have DLC in the Future! And all of the employes will be happy to help you! Minigame Party On this game mode, you can choose to either do the Minigames you've bought, or do new special Game Modes! These game modes will be confirmed soon. Party Options Here, you can listen to music, watch replays, permenatly turn on/off Game Mode Options (Karts, Bosses, etc.), or even delete all of your data! It will also roll the credits. Story Everyone is finally tired of fighting! So they get together to throw a Great, BIG, Party! The Mario Bros. and Toad think it should be like classic old times, where all you do is collect stars. Wario, Waluigi, and Koopa Troopa think there should be no stars, and should just try to collect coins, and become RICH! Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Donkey Kong think there should be EPIC Boss Fights! Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi think they should just have a nice, peaceful car ride. Bowser says that's stupid, Mario get's deffensive, and they all start arguing/fighting. Toadsworth then yells for them to stop, and says that they're all great ideas, and suggests, why not find a way to use them all? They all think that's great idea, and run over to Peach's Castle. Toadsworth then walks up to the screen, and tells the player(s) that they will make ALL the decisions, and thar he's sure the others will end up satisfied. Characters Playable Default Unlockable Helpers Boards Default Unlockable Minigames Minigame ideas are being take NOW! If you want to suggest a Minigame, see here. Free-for-All 2 vs. 2 1 vs. 3 Battle Minigames Duel Minigames *Balloon Fighters-The two players get into Hot Air Balloons, and try to shoot down the other's Balloon. However, there are a bunch of balloons infront of the both Hot-Air Balloons, making it hard to shoot the Hot-Air Balloon without getting rid of the Smaller Balloons first. The first player to go down, looses! *Twist'n'Turn Pipelines-The two players stand at two different pipes with wheels, and the player has to shake the Wii Remote as fast as possible, which will turn the wheel to loosen the pipe. Whoever unloosens their pipe all the way first wins, and a leak will start in the loser's pipe, causing him/her to wash out. *Reznor Bonkers-The two players ride on different Reznors, and press the buttons showed on the screen as fast and correctly as possible. Once that's done, the Reznors will turn, and charge at each other. The one who did it the slowest/most incorrectly will go flying off, and will be the looser. Boss Minigames Other Info *This is the First Mario Party Game to have Alternate Costumes *This is the First Mario Party Game to have Refferences to Other Series. **Yarn Yoshi is Yoshi's Alternate Costume. **WarioWare Wario and Waluigi are Alternate Costumes. **There is a Board Entirely Based on the Donkey Kong Country Series, including King K. Rool being a Boss. **R.O.B. is in as the Helper who tells who the Super Star Is! *When the Kart is turned On, the Board Completely Changes Shape to match up to what the Kart was like in Mario Party 9. *Unless the Kart is turned On, you have to pay 20 Coins to go in and fight the Boss. Category:Flameguy9981's Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Party Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Party (series)